Maldita sangre Black
by Cris Snape
Summary: Bellatrix Black no le convenía en absoluto. Era una Slytherin con la cabeza llena de prejuicios y el cuerpo repleto de curvas y, para colmo de males, era su prima. Sirius sabía que debía mantenerse alejado de ella, pero nunca pudo evitar sucumbir ante sus virtudes y sus defectos. Para Venetrix.


**MALDITA SANGRE BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_**Para Venetrix**_

* * *

**I**

— Pueden marcharse, señores. Vayan directos a la torre de Gryffindor y no hablen con nadie sobre lo que ha pasado.

James fue el primero en ponerse en pie. Se había pasado todo el rato aferrado a los reposabrazos de su silla, haciendo tanta fuerza que los dedos se le habían puesto blancos. Sirius buscó su mirada, pero su compañero le rehuyó una vez más. Desde que había pasado lo de Quejicus parecía seriamente enfadado.

Sólo había sido una broma. Sirius estaba harto de que el asqueroso grasiento se pasara el día espiándoles y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Si lo pensaba fríamente, el profesor Dumbledore tenía razón al decir que sus acciones podrían haber tenido consecuencias muy graves, pero la actitud de James le sorprendía. En cierta forma agradecía que hubiera impedido que Snape siguiera avanzando a través del túnel que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos, pero también había esperado que su mejor amigo fuera capaz de reírse al recordar la cara de espanto de aquel cretino.

— James —Dijo cuando habían avanzado unos metros. Cornamenta andaba jodidamente deprisa y le estaba costando un poco seguirle el paso—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar así? —El aludido le miró de reojo y no respondió—. ¡James!

— ¿Qué hasta cuando voy a estar así? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que has estado a punto de hacer?

— ¡Era una broma! Creí que tú lo entenderías.

— ¡Snape podría haber resultado herido! —James pareció darse cuenta de que alzar la voz no era buena idea y comenzó a susurrar—. O algo peor.

— ¡Qué se joda! Por meter las narices donde no le llaman.

— ¡Claro! ¿Y qué hay de Remus?

Sirius sintió cómo se ruborizaba. James hizo un gesto un tanto despectivo y continuó con su camino, dejándolo solo y sumido en sus pensamientos. Ya era muy tarde y la mayoría de los estudiantes del Hogwarts debían estar durmiendo. Remus, en cambio, estaba encerrado en la Casa de los Gritos, convertido en un lobo fiero e inhumano, ignorando por completo lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

Sirius se estremeció. Odiaba a Severus Snape con todas sus fuerzas y deseaba poder darle una lección que no se le olvidara jamás, pero James tenía razón. Si hubiera llegado hasta Remus, todo habría sido horrible. En ese momento le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Quejicus, pero se daba cuenta de que podría haberle hecho mucho daño a Remus. ¡Por Merlín! Podría haberle jodido la vida. Ya era suficientemente difícil para él lidiar con su licantropía como para encima convertirse en un asesino, aunque fuera involuntariamente. El Ministerio no habría tenido piedad. Y la conciencia de su amigo tampoco.

— Vaya, vaya, primo. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas?

El joven, que se había quedado quieto como un pasmarote en mitad del pasillo, lamentó profundamente escuchar la voz de Bellatrix Black. La bruja podía ser muy tocapelotas cuando se lo proponía y él no estaba de humor para soportar sus piques. Le hubiera encantado salir corriendo e ignorarla como normalmente un joven estudiante ignora a los fantasmas, pero eso hubiera significado quedar como un cobarde frente a aquella arpía y era algo que no podía permitirse. Así pues, se dio media vuelta y la vio indolentemente apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sus indomables rizos negros cayéndole sobre los hombros.

— Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

— Ya sabes que soy prefecta, Sirius. Estoy haciendo la ronda y, ahora que lo pienso, debería quitarte puntos.

— Pues quítamelos y vete a la mierda.

Bellatrix le miró con los ojos entornados y soltó una carcajada que erizó el vello de Sirius. Lentamente, con movimientos una y mil veces ensayados frente al espejo, la joven se acercó a él hasta invadir su espacio personal. El brujo se dijo que debía retirarse porque su prima era realmente peligrosa en las distancias cortas, pero no movió un músculo mientras ella aproximaba los labios a su oreja y le susurraba una palabra.

— Oblígame.

No era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido. Sirius cerró un instante los ojos al recordar lo acaecido en Grimmauld Place durante el último verano, cuando finalmente fueron vencidos por esa atracción que los consumía lentamente y que él al menos procuraba contener porque esa chica era su prima y además como persona era horrible.

La prima Bella. La sensual, provocadora, inteligente y un tanto alocada prima Bella. La que quería vivir el momento con todas sus consecuencias. La que más se parecía a él aunque en realidad fueran como el agua y el aceite.

Sirius esperaba un beso. Se habían dado muchos en los últimos tiempos y rara vez se sentía saciado de ellos. Además, esa noche los necesitaba. Quería olvidarse de Quejicus, de James y de Remus y dejarse atrapar por la telaraña que Bellatrix siempre tejía a su alrededor. Si alguna vez había pensado que esa extraña relación que mantenía con su prima no era correcta, en ese momento le importaba una mierda.

Sin embargo, el roce de labios tan esperado nunca llegó. Bellatrix parecía tener un sexto sentido y nunca hacía lo que Sirius quería o necesitaba. Se alejó de él, sonriendo de esa forma exasperantemente cautivadora y dispuesta a continuar con su camino.

— Vete a la cama, primito. Te has librado porque somos familia.

Familia… ¡Y una mierda!. Bella le guiñó un ojo y después Sirius sólo podía oír el golpeteo de sus tacones sobre el ancestral suelo de piedra. Frustrado y cabreado, echó a andar. Con un poco de suerte alcanzaría a James antes de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y podrían aclarar las cosas .No le gustaba estar reñido con él de la misma forma que no le gustaba todo aquel juego que se traía con Bella.

Gruñó y procuró no pensar en ella. Su instinto de Gryffindor y su olfato canino le decían que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner punto y final a una relación a la que ni siquiera sabía qué nombre ponerle. Sabía positivamente que una chica como Bella no le convenía y que jamás podría entenderse con ella por muchos motivos diferentes.

Bellatrix no era sólo su prima. También era una Slytherin y una fanática de la pureza de sangre. Aunque habían recibido educaciones similares, Sirius se había dado cuenta de que la realidad no era como los Black la pintaban. Hogwarts le había demostrado que los brujos con padres muggles no eran tan diferentes a los brujos con padres mágicos y, poco a poco y sin saber muy bien cómo, sus prejuicios de la infancia se habían ido borrando de su mente, como arrastrados por una brisa suave pero constante que le iba alejando de su familia lenta e inexorablemente.

Antes de besar a Bella por primera vez, Sirius había discutido con su madre. Las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales entre ellos desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mandó a Gryffindor, pero los lazos familiares habían sido fuertes durante algún tiempo más porque, aunque Sirius era un niño de naturaleza rebelde, jamás osó defender a un hijo de muggles hasta aquel verano. Todo había comenzado tras un comentario inocente de Regulus y había terminado con la prima Bella metida en su habitación, con el pelo más revuelto e indomable que nunca y los ojos repletos de lujuria.

Aunque las chicas no eran una prioridad porque los Merodeadores estaban demasiado ocupados con sus trastadas como para preocuparse por el género opuesto, en ocasiones salía el tema de los atributos femeninos porque eran adolescentes y porque James no dejaba de hablar sobre Lily Evans. Sobre todo por eso último. Sirius, que se reía a carcajadas cada vez que James fingía enfurecerse ante sus piques, tenía muy claro qué tipo de chica le gustaba.

— Evans es guapa, colega —Solía decir entre risas, mientras James bufaba como un toro—. Pero tiene el culo pequeño y está más plana que una tabla. Yo prefiero que haya carne a la que poder agarrarse.

La prima Bella definitivamente no carecía de lugares dignos de ser acariciados y explorados hasta el cansancio. Se había desarrollado mucho antes que otras chicas de su edad y poseía un cuerpo exuberante con deliciosas líneas curvas que hacían las delicias del pobre brujo. Trasero redondo y respingón, tetas grandes y siempre bien colocadas y cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado. Sirius nunca había estado ciego y sabía desde siempre que Bella estaba muy buena, pero logró hacerse el tonto hasta esa tarde en Grimmauld Place, cuando el cabreo le hizo perder su escasa capacidad de raciocinio y decidió que estaba muy harto de respetar a una familia que cada vez le parecía menos digna de respeto.

Aunque sus encuentros eran cada vez más apasionados, lo único que habían hecho hasta entonces fue meterse mano. En ese momento, Sirius era presa de un amplio abanico de emociones que bien podrían haberle llevado a follarse a esa maldita bruja en ese mismo pasillo. Necesitaba un desahogo, pero Bella jamás estaba ahí para él cuando le hacía falta. Aparecía cuando a ella le convenía, tomaba lo que quería, estuviera o no estuviera Sirius dispuesto a dárselo, y se marchaba con sus sinuosos movimientos de caderas y su pestañeo coqueto y malicioso. Sirius a veces se decía que debía molestarle esa actitud porque casi siempre era tratado como un títere sin voluntad, pero en realidad le gustaba porque tenía la certeza de que en sus manos estaba el ponerle punto y final a todo aquello. Quizá no lo pareciera a simple vista, pero los besos empezaron cuando él quiso y su relación terminaría de la misma forma.

Llegó a su dormitorio en Gryffindor antes de lo que hubiera pensado. James había corrido los doseles de su cama y, aunque había puesto un par de hechizos para no ser molestado, Sirius podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración errática. Sin duda alguna tenía motivos para estar enfadado, pero esperaba que se le pasara pronto.

— Sirius —Peter asomó tímidamente la cabeza a través de los doseles de su propia cama—. ¿Qué ha pasado? James ha llegado hace un rato y no me ha querido decir nada.

Hubiera estado bien mandarlo a freír espárragos, descargar en Colagusano toda la mala leche que traía encima, pero eso no hubiera sido justo. Peter se había pasado toda la tarde castigado, limpiando los trofeos del colegio en compañía del horrible y huraño celador y su gato salvaje, y no se había enterado de nada. Seguramente al día siguiente tendría que explicárselo, pero esa noche Sirius tenía otras cosas en mente. Acabar con la frustración que le había despertado Bella estaba a la cabeza.

— Mañana hablamos. Duérmete.

Sin esperar a que Peter le respondiera, se quitó la ropa y se arrojó sobre su cama. Aquel día había sido uno de los peores de su vida. Menos mal que se había terminado.

* * *

**II**

Lo primero que hizo Sirius Black cuando se despertó esa mañana fue acudir a la enfermería para hablar con Remus. James apenas le había dirigido la palabra mientras se vestían, signo inequívoco de que seguía enfadado con él. Estaba bastante seguro de que Cornamenta no le iría con el cuento a Remus, pero prefería contarle la verdad personalmente.

Tal y como se temía, Remus se enfadó muchísimo. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, como si le aterrara pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido unas cuantas horas antes. Al parecer, Dumbledore ya había hablado con él esa mañana, pero de todas formas escuchó la confesión de su amigo sin abrir la boca.

— Siento haber sido tan idiota, Remus —Dijo una vez terminada la confesión—. No pensé en las consecuencias. Sólo quería que Snape se llevara un buen susto y nos dejara en paz.

— Podría haberle… —Remus se interrumpió, horrorizado de lo que su condición podría suponer para los demás—. Necesito que me dejes solo.

— Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo, Lunático, pero no quise que a ti te pasara nada. Fui un idiota.

— Sí que lo fuiste —Remus se acomodó entre las sábanas para darle la espalda—. Vete, Sirius.

Su actitud era perfectamente comprensible, pero de todas formas dolió. Sirius podría haber dedicado el resto de su vida a explicarle que jamás haría nada que pudiera ocasionarle mal alguno, pero entendía que su amigo no tuviera ganas de escucharle por el momento. A lo mejor necesitaba un par de días para que se le pasara el cabreo. A él y a James, porque ésa era otra.

Abandonó la enfermería rumbo al Gran Comedor. Con suerte podría desayunar algo antes de ir a clase y, lo que era más importante, Cornamenta y Colagusano estarían allí. Prácticamente corrió hasta llegar a su destino y se sintió afortunado cuando vio a sus amigos ocupando su sitio habitual. Apenas le echó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin para ver a Snape con su rostro cetrino y una expresión extraña que le desagradó sobremanera. Procurando ignorar un ligero sentimiento de culpa, se sentó al lado de Peter, justo frente a James.

— ¡Ey, tíos! —Procuró que su voz sonara como si no hubiera ocurrido nada—. Acabo de venir de la enfermería. Remus está bien.

James, que se había estado comiendo un bollo relleno de chocolate, le dirigió una mirada insondable y se fue sin decir ni una palabra. Genial. Sirius sintió como Peter se removía y se giró un poco para mirarle de frente.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

Peter, que por norma general eludía toda clase de enfrentamiento con sus mejores amigos, dejó a medias su zumo de calabaza y se dispuso a seguir el mismo camino.

— James me ha contado lo que pasó anoche. Ya te vale, tío.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto y fue incapaz de reaccionar. El hecho de que Peter le hiciera un reproche a él, el chico al que tanto parecía admirar desde que intercambiaron sus primeras palabras, era algo completamente inaudito. Algo le dijo al joven que ese día sin duda sería mucho peor que el anterior, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto.

James y Peter se pasaron todo el rato demostrándole que estaban enfadados y decepcionados con él. Después de las clases, volvió a visitar a Remus, pero no consiguió que las cosas mejoraran demasiado. Para colmo de males, los amiguitos de Snape parecían olerse que algo había ocurrido entre ellos y aprovecharon que estaba solo para atacarle en masa. Eran un atajo de puñeteros cobardes y Sirius memorizó sus nombres para vengarse más tarde.

Cualquiera podría haber dicho que ese ataque fue una chiquillada. Las maldiciones que intercambiaron antes de que el joven brujo fuera desarmado no eran especialmente terribles, aunque Sirius consideró una gran ofensa que le hechizaran el pelo para volverlo verde y le grabaran el escudo de Slytherin en la cara. Si bien era cierto que hasta los niños de primer año sabían cómo ser más crueles, para Sirius era realmente humillante lucir esos colores porque él no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con esa casa. Se esforzaba demasiado por demostrarlo, día tras día y travesura tras travesura.

Los que le habían atacado sabían del simbolismo de sus acciones. Eran sangrepuras en su mayoría y, aunque en el seno de la familia Black se cuidaran bastante de dejar entrever las fisuras que poco a poco amenazaban con destruir su unidad ancestral, los rumores eran cada día más intensos. Llevaban años comentando que Orion y Walburga estaban muy decepcionados porque su primogénito hubiera terminado en Gryffindor y, después de que su prima Andrómeda se fugara con un sangresucia, eran muchos los que esperaban un nuevo escándalo en el seno de los Black.

A Sirius le importaba muy poco que la posición de sus familiares dentro de la sociedad mágica se fuera al traste. Estaba harto de sus discursos racistas, de su adoración a Slytherin y de todas sus malditas reglas. Había empezado a romperlas una tras otra en cuanto puso un pie en Gryffindor y, aunque no siempre fuera fácil, le gustaba mucho su papel de rebelde. Por ese motivo, ser marcado con el escudo y los colores de la casa de la serpiente le puso de muy mal humor. Todo lo que le había pasado desde la noche anterior tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Terminó metido en uno de los lavabos de la planta principal. Quería arreglar ese desaguisado antes de irse a su sala común, pero por el momento estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. Posiblemente otro chico en su lugar hubiera recurrido a la enfermera, pero a Sirius Black le gustaba resolver sus problemas por sí mismo. Aunque tuviera que pasarse allí toda la noche, solucionaría todo lo que había que solucionar. Y se vengaría, por supuesto.

A través del espejo vio como la puerta de los baños se abría para dejar paso a su prima Bella. Podría haberse sobresaltado, pero en realidad no le sorprendió en absoluto porque ella tenía un don para llegar en el momento menos oportuno. También podría haberle pedido que se fuera, pero no quería hacerlo. Podía ver en su rostro que quería jugar y él también tenía ganas de hacerlo.

— Ya veo que los rumores son ciertos —Bella sonrió, inmóvil en la entrada—. Sabía que algún día te darías cuenta de que Slytherin es mejor que cualquiera de las otras casas de Hogwarts.

— De lo que me he dado cuenta es de que Slytherin está llena de cobardes que sólo vienen a por mí cuando estoy solo.

— Pero en Gryffindor también hacéis eso —Esa vez sí, la joven empezó a acercarse a él—. Tengo entendido que tú y tus amiguitos disfrutáis arrinconando a Snape cuando va solo por ahí.

Sirius apretó los dientes. Ciertamente solían meterse con Quejicus cada vez que tenían ocasión y, puesto que el grasiento no tenía demasiadas amistades en el colegio, casi siempre estaba solo.

— ¿Has venido a hablar de ese gilipollas?

— En realidad he venido a ver cómo te sienta el color verde.

Bella extendió un brazo y agarró un mechón. Sirius podría haber esperado cierta brusquedad, pero la bruja examinó el cabello con un cuidado impropio, como si acabara de realizar un gran descubrimiento y quisiera cuidarlo y atesorarlo.

— No está mal, aunque prefiero el negro Black.

Sirius sintió la imperiosa necesidad de aferrarse a algo y alzó un brazo para enterrar la mano entre los rizos de su prima. Podría haber sido igual de mimoso, pero la asió con fuerza y tiró ligeramente, logrando que la bruja inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás. Le pareció que ella se reía, aunque estaba más centrado en la piel del cuello que en el rostro.

— ¿Qué haces, primito?

— Justo lo que esperabas que hiciera.

Charlar era de idiotas. Sirius le rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo de inmediato su calidez cautivadora e irresistible. Apenas escuchó un gemido antes de comenzar a lamer la piel de su cuello, esa que conocía tan bien y que había marcado en numerosas ocasiones. Sintió las manos de la chica sobre sus hombros y la empujó con decisión hasta toparse con la pared.

— ¿Ansioso, Sirius? —Preguntó, riéndose casi en un ronroneo. Él gruñó y la maldijo internamente porque esa maldita sabía perfectamente que cuando le hablaba de esa manera se le hacía muy difícil controlarse.

— Te voy a follar —Le susurró al oído. No las había pensado, pero le habían salido de muy adentro y le sorprendieron más a él que a una Bellatrix Black que volvió a reírse.

— Eso será si te dejo.

No respondió. Estaba decidido y nada ni nadie podrían detenerle. Conocía a su prima y sabía que ella estaba allí justo para eso. Seguramente estuviera siendo torpe, pero estaba tan cachondo que apenas podía notar los nervios típicos de la primera vez. Sin dejar que Bella hablara de nuevo, comenzó a devorar su boca con frenesí, mordiendo, lamiendo y aferrándose a su cuerpo con desesperación. Habían sido dos días jodidamente horribles y quería sentirse mejor. Sólo eso.

Sin dejar de besarla, intentó deshacerse de las prendas de ropa. Bella le arañaba la espalda a través de la camisa y gemía, incitadora y malvada como sólo ella sabía ser. Sirius no podía pensar en el significado de aquellos besos y caricias porque estaba demasiado ocupado arrancando botones y acariciando la piel pálida de aquel vientre que ya conocía tan bien. Quiso hundir la cabeza entre sus senos, perderse entre esa carne suave y caliente, pero su prima era una criatura malvada y lo detuvo justo entonces.

— Si no me dices por qué has discutido con tus amigos, no te dejaré seguir.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. Podría haber esperado cientos de cosas de esa bruja en un momento como aquel. Todo menos eso. Quiso volver a su labor anterior, pero las manos de la chica se habían convertido en un muro de contención.

— No me jodas, Bellatrix.

— El que no joderá nada serás tú si no me cuentas qué ha pasado.

Iba en serio. Aún sin separarse de ella, bajó la mirada al suelo y negó con la cabeza. Había cosas que no podía compartir con ella porque no se fiaba. Sería un loco si considerara a su prima Bella como a alguien digno de ser una confidente.

— No he discutido con ellos, pero si lo hubiera hecho no sería asunto tuyo.

— Mentiroso —Bella se inclinó un poco y le lamió los labios. Maldita fuera—. Te conozco y sé que no hubieras estado solo cuando te atacaron si no estuvieras enfadado con ellos.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Tengo ciertas sospechas y quiero confirmarlas.

Sirius podría haberse alarmado de no estar tan excitado. Se convenció de que era una treta para sonsacarle una información que ignoraba del todo y sonrió, volviendo a la carga con su cuello y encontrando muy poca resistencia.

— Sabes que no soy tan tonto, prima. No te diré nada.

— ¿Ni siquiera a cambio de lo que puedo ofrecerte?

Era el momento de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, el momento definitivo. Debía correr el riesgo y asumir que no habría vuelta atrás. Podría salirle muy bien o muy mal, pero no iba a dejarse manipular. Así pues, llevó una mano brusca e imparable a la entrepierna de la chica y le mordió la clavícula hasta sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre. La sangre de los Black.

— ¿Para qué darte nada a cambio si puedo tomar cualquier cosa que desee?

Bellatrix se quedó quieta y callada un instante, pero no tardó en echarse a reír mientras movía provocativamente las caderas. Sirius gruñó y se supo libre para seguir con su tarea anterior. Sin experiencia en esos menesteres, con la cabeza repleta de pensamientos confusos y el corazón encogido por el miedo que le daba perder a sus amigos, instó a Bella a sentarse sobre el lavabo y se hundió en su cuerpo de una sola embestida, sorprendiéndose al descubrir lo fácil que era hacerlo.

Por algún motivo se sintió herido y traicionado. Se había creído alguien especial y, como tantas otras veces cuando se trataba de esa criatura, se equivocó. Estuvo a punto de echarse atrás y de reclamarle como si fuera un amante ofendido, pero ya que estaba allí no perdía nada por continuar. El deseo y la furia se entremezclaron y se la folló con todas sus fuerzas, intentando hacerle daño para devolverle el dolor que ella le acababa de ocasionar. Su relación no tenía nombre, pero mientras embestía una y otra vez y la escuchaba gemir, Sirius sintió que era algo importante para él y que para Bella no significaba nada.

No supo si tardó mucho o poco tiempo en alcanzar el orgasmo y no le preocupó ni lo más mínimo dejarla satisfecha o no. En cuanto terminó, se olvidó del pelo verde y del escudo de Slytherin, se recolocó la túnica y se fue de allí sin mirar atrás. Maldita Bellatrix. Malditos todos.

* * *

**III**

No podía dormir. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su cabeza se convirtió en un torbellino de ideas y era incapaz de apartar a Bella de sus pensamientos. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se la follara en los lavabos y la sensación de haber sido traicionado iba en aumento. Sabía que estaba siendo un tonto, que entre ellos nunca habían existido compromisos de ninguna clase y que era imposible que alguna vez pudiera haberlos, pero aún así había esperado otra cosa. Podía imaginarse a Bella riéndose de su inexperiencia y tenía ganas de ir a buscarla para estrangularla con sus propias manos.

Bellatrix Black era una criatura bipolar. Había sido educada para ser encantadora y complaciente y así se mostraba de cara a la galería, pero Sirius la conocía muy bien y sabía lo apasionada y subversiva que podía llegar a ser. Con Bellatrix uno siempre recibía una de cal y otra de arena, y acostarse con ella por primera vez así lo demostró.

Sirius se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para contener el grito que deseaba liberar. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de Peter y la respiración un tanto agitada de Remus. Había vuelto a la sala común esa misma tarde y parecía tan enfermo como después de cada transformación. El único que parecía tan despierto como él era James, pero no pensaba hablarle. No quería recibir más silencios en respuesta a sus esfuerzos por arreglar las cosas. Ya había tenido suficiente, muchas gracias.

— Sirius —Fue James el que susurró su nombre al cabo de un rato—. ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Me estás poniendo muy nervioso y no me dejas dormir.

— ¿Ahora resulta que sí me hablas? —Le espetó con fiereza, harto de todo y de todos—. ¡Qué te den!

Escuchó como James se removía y en menos de un segundo ya lo tenía metido dentro de su cama. Lo vio cerrar los doseles y poner un par de hechizos silenciadores, signo inequívoco de que quería pelea. Pues bien, estaba del humor perfecto para darle guerra.

— No te hagas el ofendido, Black. Aquí el único que ha metido la pata has sido tú.

— Ya lo sé, joder. Y me he disculpado un millón de veces. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

James entornó los ojos y por primera vez desde que pasó lo de Snape, no pareció hostil.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo y en la cara?

— ¡Vaya! ¡El señorito al fin se da cuenta!

— Sirius…

— Unos mamones de Slytherin han ido a por mí esta tarde. ¿Contento?

James no dijo nada durante un tiempo que a su compañero le pareció demasiado. Finalmente, se sentó a su lado y le arrebató la almohada, sellando así el cese de hostilidades.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan gilipollas, Canuto?

— No sé de qué te quejas, si me quieres así. Tal y como soy.

James soltó una risita y le pegó con la almohada. Era bueno comprobar que no podían pasar mucho tiempo enfadados. Sirius sentía que podía estar reñido con sus padres y con medio mundo, pero no con Cornamenta. Jamás con él.

— Espero que Remus me perdone.

— Se ha pasado el día un poco tristón, pero creo se da cuenta de que no obraste de mala fe.

— Entonces todo está arreglado.

— Creo que te olvidas de Peter.

— ¡Bah! A él se le pasará el mosqueo en cuanto vea que somos los de siempre.

James agitó la cabeza, consciente de que su amigo tenía razón.

— ¿Crees que ahora podrás dormirte? Porque mañana hay examen y no quiero suspender por tu culpa.

— Esa acusación es completamente injusta, señor Cornamenta. Si suspende se deberá única y exclusivamente a lo poco que ha estudiado en los últimos días. Yo no he tenido nada que ver.

— ¿No? ¿Quién fue el que me convenció para conjurar esa pequeña tempestad cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin? Le recuerdo, señor Canuto, que nos llevó prácticamente una semana culminar satisfactoriamente nuestro plan.

— Vistas sus argumentaciones, puedo aceptar cierta responsabilidad —Sirius estiró los brazos y recuperó su almohada—. Además, yo también tengo sueño. Vete a tu cama, anda.

James se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes le miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara aparte del escudo de Slytherin?

— No sé qué decirte. Te noto un poco distinto.

— ¿Distinto?

— Más hombre, no sé.

Sirius se puso un poco tenso. Nunca había hablado con nadie de lo suyo con Bella, ni siquiera con los Merodeadores. No se trataba de falta de confianza, sino de vergüenza. Lo que estaban haciendo no era ni medianamente normal y prefería que las personas más cercanas a él lo ignoraran para evitar ser juzgado con más o menos dureza.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —James dio una palmada y su amigo supo que podía respirar tranquilo. Aquello no era más que otra de sus tonterías—. Es por lo de pedir disculpas. Te estás haciendo mayor, Canuto.

— Pues a ver si tú tomas ejemplo y maduras un poco. Mientras sigas siendo tan idiota, Evans no se fijará en ti.

— ¡Ay! Tú déjame a Lily a mí. Te aseguro que la tengo en el bote.

— Sí, hombre, no hay más que ver cómo pierde las bragas por ti.

— Lo hace, lo que pasa es que le gusta disimular. Pero está a punto de caramelo, que te lo digo yo.

James le guiñó un ojo y se metió de un salto en su cama, sin molestarse en correr los doseles. Sirius se sintió un poco mejor cuando se acomodó entre las sábanas y no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido. Por desgracia, soñó con su tórrido encuentro sexual con Bellatrix y no logró descansar demasiado. Suponía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, pero no le apetecía en absoluto. Hablar con su prima siempre era una labor complicada.

* * *

**IV**

Le había costado un poco convencer a Remus para que no le tuviera en cuenta el asunto de Snape, pero en cuanto pasaron un par de días se rindió ante el encanto natural de Sirius Black. El hecho de que Lunático fuera absolutamente incapaz de guardar rencor a las personas, incluso a aquellas que más daño le habían ocasionado, influyó bastante en su decisión de aceptar ser su compañero durante aquella clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sirius incluso se había dejado ganar, algo que ocasionó las burlas de James y las sonrisas tímidas y amistosas de Remus.

Sirius sentía que prácticamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque cada vez que miraba a Bella el corazón le daba un vuelco. Como no podía ser de otra manera, compartían algunas clases y no era nada fácil ignorarla. El hecho de que tuviera cara de muy pocos amigos no le animaba precisamente a hablar con ella. Bellatrix Black cabreada era el horror hecho mujer y Sirius se refugió en los Merodeadores y en el resto de Gryffindors. Incluso en los que le caían mal.

No obstante, el mundo no siempre era un camino de rosas y tres días después de su encuentro en los lavabos, Sirius se dio de bruces con ella en mitad de un pasillo. James estaba con su entrenamiento de quidditch y Remus se había llevado a Peter a la biblioteca para obligarle a estudiar Historia de la Magia. La intención del joven Black había sido la de reunirse con ellos después de hacerse con un par de bombas fétidas que guardaban en su escondrijo secreto, pero el destino se empeñó en ponerle una gran piedra en el camino. Una piedra cabreada, de cuerpo bonito y tetas grandes.

— Francamente, Black, aún me pregunto qué pintas en Gryffindor. Se os supone valientes.

Sirius intentó escabullirse pasando por su lado, pero un brazo fino y largo le cortó el paso.

— Tengo cosas que hacer, Bellatrix. Déjame pasar.

— Ni hablar. Antes tienes que decirme por qué te estás escondiendo de mí.

— No me escondo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué después de follar he dejado de interesarte?

Sirius parpadeó, confundido porque ella parecía tan dolida como lo estaba él. Se revolvió como un animal salvaje y dio dos pasos atrás, poco dispuesto a consentir que esa malcriada le hiciera esa clase de reproches.

— No me vengas con esas. Como si lo que pasó hubiera significado algo para ti.

— ¿Ahora resulta que sabes lo que pienso?

— ¡Venga, Bella! No seas hipócrita. A saber los tíos a los que te has follado antes que a mí.

Pasó en cuestión de un segundo. Bella sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó totalmente pegado a la pared. Sirius se maldijo por haber sido tan tonto y haber bajado la guardia. Con esa arpía uno nunca podía estar seguro.

— La próxima vez que me hables en ese tono te cortaré la polla y haré que te la comas. Total, para el uso que le das.

— ¡Jódete! —Sirius se revolvió intentando liberarse infructuosamente.

— No deberías hablarme así, primo —Bella le agarró la cara y le lamió una mejilla. Sirius no sintió ni un mínimo de excitación y se dio cuenta de que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos—. Te tengo en mis manos, ¿no te das cuenta?

— No tienes ningún poder sobre mí. Nunca lo has tenido.

— El otro día no parecías pensar eso.

— El otro día tenía ganas de follar y me encontré contigo.

Bella entornó los ojos y se echó a reír mientras retrocedía un par de pasos y el hechizo dejaba de ser efectivo. Sirius trastabilló un poco una vez hubo recuperado sus capacidades motrices. Sabía que esa conversación no iba a llevarles a ningún sitio. Ambos eran demasiado parecidos y sabían muy bien cómo hacerse daño porque la misma sangre corría por sus venas. La sangre pura de los Black, maldita después de siglos de locura y relaciones enfermizas como las que ellos mantenían.

— ¿Crees que hubieras sabido qué hacer con cualquier otra chica, Sirius? No me hagas reír.

— A lo mejor tuve suerte al encontrar una maestra de gran experiencia.

— Parece ser que te molesta mucho que haya estado con otros chicos antes que contigo —Bella se cruzó de brazos, indolente y cruel como sólo podía serlo con los sangresucia y aquellos que consideraba por debajo de su estatus—. No me digas que estás celoso. O a lo mejor pensabas que lo nuestro era un noviazgo cursi, de esos que gustan a la gente vulgar.

Quizá había dado en el clavo. Tal vez una parte de sí mismo se había hecho ilusiones porque Bellatrix Black era la primera persona con la que intimaba de la forma que ellos habían intimado, pero no pensaba reconocerlo por nada del mundo. Antes muerto.

— No estoy celoso en absoluto y te puedo asegurar que nunca he esperado nada de lo nuestro. Me importa una mierda con quien te acuestes y con quién no.

— ¿En serio? ¿No quieres saber quién ocupó el mismo lugar antes que tú?

— La mitad de alumnos de Slytherin, supongo. Y quizá también unos cuantos de Ravenclaw.

Aunque Bella se echó a reír, Sirius supo que había logrado molestarla. Realmente sí que le hubiera encantado saber quién fue el primer chico en acostarse con Bella porque estúpidamente se había ilusionado con la idea de ser el primero, pero a esas alturas de la conversación poco importaba lo que hubiera querido antes de ponerse a discutir. Únicamente le embargaba el deseo de ganar aquel enfrentamiento verbal y quedar por encima de esa maldita bruja.

— Te crees muy listo. Pobre Sirius Black, encaprichado de la prima Bella y muerto de celos.

— No digas tonterías.

— A mí no puedes engañarme y lo sabes bien —Bella se acercó a él nuevamente, invadiendo su espacio vital—. Puedes mentirles a tus estúpidos amigos, al clan Black al completo e incluso a ti mismo, pero yo sé perfectamente lo que pasa por esa cabecita.

— No me conoces en absoluto.

— Por supuesto que sí.

La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó. Sirius estuvo a punto de sucumbir, pero una voz interior le gritó que no podía permitirse algo como aquello nuevamente. Lo que había pasado unos días antes marcó un punto de inflexión en su relación y no lo hizo para bien. Muchas parejas en su situación se hubieran unido para siempre, pero ellos no podían permitírselo. Estaba claro que lo suyo jamás había tenido ninguna posibilidad, que ambos tenían sus destinos ya escritos y que en el guión no ponía nada de comer perdices y vivir felices para siempre como los príncipes y las princesas de los cuentos de hadas que los muggles les leían a sus hijos antes de dormir. Así pues, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella y demostrar, quizá por primera y última vez, que aunque pareciera lo contrario él siempre había tenido las riendas de su relación.

— Lo que ocurrió no volverá a pasar nunca más. Aléjate de mí.

— No te hagas el duro, primito. Lo estás deseando.

Una mano juguetona se deslizó por su vientre, pero fue detenida antes de alcanzar su destino final. Sirius miró a la bruja a los ojos y no necesitó decir ni una sola palabra para que comprendiera que estaba hablando muy serio. No había esperanzas para ellos ni ganas de intentar poner en juego su futuro.

— Se acabó, Bellatrix —Dijo Sirius con firmeza—. No sé qué es lo que hemos tenido, pero se acabó.

— ¿Y piensas que voy a aceptar tu voluntad así como así?

— Eres una Black y sé que intentarás vengarte, pero sí que estoy seguro.

La chica le miró fijamente durante unos segundos que a Sirius se le hicieron eternos. Casi podía ver la furia bullendo en su interior y temió que intentara hechizarle de nuevo, en esa ocasión tomándose la agresión más en serio, pero no hubo ataque alguno. Bella se alejó de él, se alisó la túnica y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

Sirius suspiró y se apoyó en la pared. Lo había hecho. Había puesto fin a aquella locura y todo podría volver a ser tan perfecto como lo era antes de dejarse seducir por la lujuria. Volvería a sus bromas y a su existencia desenfada y no pensaría en ella nunca más.

* * *

**V**

— Me temo, mi querido Canuto, que dentro de poco tendrás que asistir a una ceremonia especial junto a los miembros de tu distinguida familia.

Estaba en casa de James. Su último curso en Hogwarts había terminado varias semanas antes y el joven Sirius Black intentaba saber qué iba a hacer con su vida ahora que estaba libre de tareas estudiantiles. No era como si sus deberes en Hogwarts le hubieran quitado demasiado tiempo, pero era agradable pasarse el día sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer de forma obligatoria. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano terminaría aburriéndose de tanta tranquilidad, pero a esas alturas del verano hacía tanto calor que lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse en el jardín de los Potter y dormir la siesta.

— ¿Kreacher se ha muerto ya y están planeando decapitarle y colocar su cabeza como objeto decorativo? —Inquirió con desidia mientras arrojaba una quaffle al aire una y otra vez.

— En realidad se trata de algo en teoría más alegre. Una boda.

— No imagino cómo puede ser alegre casarse con alguno de los miembros de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Los que no son unos carcas aburridos, están completamente chiflados.

— ¿En qué categoría entras tú?

— En la de los chiflados, por supuesto. Mira que me jodería ser un carca aburrido.

— Bueno, Sirius. Últimamente no es que seas el alma de la fiesta.

— Sí, claro, lo que tú digas —El joven puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó un poco, intrigado por lo que James había leído en el periódico—. ¿Me vas a decir quién se casa o qué?

— Tu prima Bellatrix —James resopló. Le invadía una extraña mezcla de diversión y horror absoluto—. Con Rodolphus Lestrange, el hermano mayor de aquel capullo que siempre iba por ahí con Quejicus.

— Los Lestrange siempre han querido emparentar con los Black. No puedo decir que ninguno de los hermanos me caiga precisamente bien. Me dan mala espina.

— A mí también —James se puso serio como cada vez que surgía el tema—. Nunca han ocultado su desprecio hacia los hijos de muggles y no me extrañaría nada que fueran simpatizantes de ese tipo. Ya sabes a quién me refiero.

— Yo diría que son más que simpatizantes —Sirius suspiró profundamente—. Antes de irme de casa, mis padres insinuaron en más de una ocasión la conveniencia de unirse a los mortífagos. Conociendo a Bella, no me extrañaría nada que lo hiciera después de la boda. Para mí que su marido ya es uno de ellos.

— Tu prima siempre ha sido una maniática, Sirius. En Hogwarts ya apuntaba maneras —El joven guardó silencio un instante—. Ahora que lo pienso, sería una putada que en el futuro tengáis que luchar uno contra el otro.

— Ya he pensado en eso, pero no me preocupo por ella, sino por mi hermano.

— ¡Venga hombre! Regulus es un crío y no pinta nada con los mortífagos.

— Pero mis padres están ansiosos por poner a uno de sus hijos al servicio de ese tipo. Está claro que conmigo no lo van a conseguir, así que imagino que estarán presionando a Regulus para que lo haga. Y mi hermano es demasiado tonto para decirles que no.

James no dijo nada. Sirius había abandonado a su familia y nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión, pero Regulus aún le preocupaba muchísimo porque, pese a todo, seguían siendo hermanos. Si se distanciaron fue por culpa de las circunstancias y de unos padres que parecían mirar más por una ideología anticuada que por el bien de sus vástagos. A veces se acordaba de la noche que abandonó Grimmauld Place, cuando miró hacia atrás antes de salir por la puerta y vio a Regulus cruzado de brazos, con el rostro descompuesto por la confusión, la furia y el dolor. Quizá tendría que haber intentado hablar con él después de eso, pero no lo había hecho y empezaba a sentir que era tarde. Le hubiera gustado ofrecerle su apoyo para evitar que sus propios padres lo enviaran a un destino aciago, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente se daba cuenta de quizá a Regulus realmente no le molestaba asumir dicho destino. Después de todo, era un Black.

— ¡En fin! —Sirius se sentía ansioso por cambiar de tema y le arrebató a James el periódico—. Así que un bodorrio familiar. Estoy ansioso por recibir la invitación. A lo mejor hasta está escrita con sangre de muggle.

— Lamento decepcionarte. Mis padres ya tienen la suya y parece de lo más normal. Aburrida y formal, ya sabes. Hay que conservar la respetabilidad de cara a la galería.

— ¡Oh, James! —Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente— ¡Qué disgustado estoy! ¿Se habrán olvidado de mí?

— Te borraron del tapiz, Canuto. No eres nadie si no estás en él.

Sirius se echó a reír, aunque podía sentir como la amargura poco a poco le subía por el pecho. Casi nunca pensaba en ello, pero las nuevas noticias le habían hecho recordar la relación que le unió a Bellatrix durante su adolescencia. Aunque había estado muy seguro de sí mismo cuando rompió con ella, en ocasiones la había echado de menos. Su prima no era una criatura grácil y delicada que se hiciera querer, pero contaba con ciertos atributos que durante una temporada le habían vuelto absolutamente loco. Y no se refería a su físico despampanante, sino al aura poderosa que siempre la había rodeado. Bellatrix Black, dentro de poco Lestrange, nunca había sido una persona normal y corriente. Había heredado la belleza de sus ancestros, su inteligencia y la fortaleza que la convertía en una criatura imparable que arrasaba todo a su paso.

Sirius se había sentido devastado un tiempo. Lo había disimulado gracias a su agitada existencia, y la compañía de los Merodeadores hizo que se olvidara de ella lentamente hasta convertirla en un recuerdo borroso que prefería mantener enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente. Bellatrix nunca le había convenido y estaba claro que nunca sería para él. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, de cuando en cuando sus sueños se llenaban de imágenes repletas de sensual erotismo y se despertaba con la sensación de haber estado de nuevo junto a ella, pero nada más. Al principio fue duro, cierto, pero ya estaba totalmente recuperado tras la ruptura y saber que se casaba no le afectaba en absoluto.

¡Demonios! Era inútil intentar engañarse. En ese momento se sentía perfectamente capaz de salir en busca del maldito Lestrange para castrarle, imposibilitándolo así para tener futuros niños sangrepuras con su prima. Incluso Sirius estaba sorprendido ante la intensidad de sus celos, pero no podía evitarlo. Bellatrix sabía cómo desplegar sus encantos para atraparte y no dejarte escapar jamás y el joven brujo lo estaba comprobando en sus propias carnes. Parecía increíble que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y que aún conservara una mínima esperanza de regresar al lado de esa maldita bruja.

— A lo mejor podemos corrernos una juerga en honor de los futuros señores Lestrange —Bromeó James—. ¡En fin! Ya publicarán la noticia en El Profeta cuando llegue el día de la boda. Hasta entonces, creo que me apetece tomarme algo en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Vamos?

— Sólo si prometes no invitar a Lily.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa con Lily?

— Pues que se ha convertido en una prolongación tuya, Cornamenta. No sé qué era peor, si aguantarte cuando andabas tras ella o aguantarte ahora que estáis juntos.

— No seas quisquilloso, que te cae bien —James le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Además, ahora que he leído lo de Lestrange y tu primita se me ha ocurrido una idea. Ya sabes que corren tiempos difíciles y creo que Lily y yo no tenemos motivos para no hacerlo cuanto antes.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

James no contestó, pero Sirius tuvo la sensación de que más pronto que tarde asistiría a una boda mágica.

* * *

**VI**

A Sirius Black le costaba decidir qué era lo peor de estar en Azkaban. A la cabeza estaban el hambre, el frío y los dementores, pero la soledad y la impotencia les seguían muy de cerca. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque suponía que no llevaba demasiado encerrado porque el pelo aún no le había crecido mucho.

Solía pasar gran parte del día acurrucado sobre su catre húmedo y maloliente. De cuando en cuando se acercaba a la puerta y comenzaba a gritar y a exigir justicia porque lo habían enviado allí sumariamente y sin disfrutar de un juicio justo, pero cada vez menos. Se había dado cuenta de que nadie escuchaba sus reclamos y seguramente tendría que pasar el resto de su vida allí, siendo inocente y atrapado en el horror de sus propios recuerdos.

En Azkaban no había mucho que hacer salvo pensar. La presencia constante de los dementores sacaban a la luz las cosas malas, pero Sirius se aferraba a su inocencia para no perder todo lo bueno que compartió con los Merodeadores. Procuraba pensar en Remus, en James y en Lily y obviaba a Peter porque Peter era un traidor y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matarlo. Se juraba una y otra vez que algún día se vengaría, que surgiría la ocasión para salir de allí y podría ir en su busca para saldar cuentas.

También se acordaba de su familia. Sus padres, Regulus, el viejo tapiz de Grimmauld Place. Y Bella. La jodidamente sexy Bellatrix Black, que lo había hechizado cuando no era más que un crío y que de cuando en cuando inundaba sus pesadillas para reírse de él y hacerle sentir cosas que sólo un hombre debería sentir. Pero en Azkaban no hay hombres, sólo despojos humanos condenados a una existencia repleta de sufrimiento y carente de esperanza.

— Cuando el Señor Tenebroso regrese serás el primero en morir, asqueroso sangresucia.

Esa voz. Sirius, que se acababa de descubrir gimiendo patéticamente en un rincón, se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó contra la puerta. Apenas podía ver un poco del pasillo de la prisión, pero distinguió perfectamente la figura de esa maldita mujer. Ella estaba allí, Bellatrix Black, y él era incapaz de distinguir todos los sentimientos que embargaron su maltrecho cuerpo. Deseo, odio, furia, tristeza, impotencia, dolor y vergüenza. Un cóctel demasiado complicado para un hombre que estaba empezando a dejar de ser un hombre.

Lo único que Sirius tuvo claro en ese momento fue que no quería que ella le viera. Sabía que a través del ventanuco a penas podría distinguir sus ojos, pero ese día tuvo la misma mala suerte que lo había acompañado desde que Lily y James murieron. Bella giró la cabeza y su mirada arrogante se fijó en él. Tuvo que esforzarse para no retroceder, compungido ante la intensidad de esa mirada, y temió que ella fuera a decirle algo, que se burlara como ya se había burlado cientos de veces. Pero su prima no dijo nada. Entró en la celda que el guardia había abierto para ella y desapareció para siempre.

Sirius pasó el resto de la jornada inquieto, sin saber qué esperar. Creía que Bellatrix se pondría a gritar como él gritaba a veces, pero todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron los dementores. Azkaban enloquecía cuando ellos se alimentaban y lo último que escuchó Sirius Black antes de quedarse inconsciente fue la risa maníaca de su vecina de celda.

Cuando despertó, Bella aún seguía riéndose. Un trocito del maltratado corazón de Sirius se rompió, el que aún conservaba la esperanza de volver a ella algún día, el que fue consciente de que la guerra los había separado para siempre y sabía que Azkaban los destrozaría a ambos. Sirius hubiera llorado, pero sus ojos estaban secos desde la aciaga noche en que perdió a sus amigos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que los dementores le quitaran sus recuerdos de Bellatrix. En otro tiempo los hubiera atesorado como algo extraño y bonito a un tiempo, pero allí sólo dolían y él no quería más dolor. La sangre Black estaba maldita y ellos habían jugado con fuego, pero ya era hora de apagar las llamas para siempre.

* * *

**VII**

No le extrañó en absoluto que fuera Bellatrix la que acabara con su vida. Mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba a través del velo, Sirius pensó que aquel era el perfecto final para una historia que nunca tendría que haber ocurrido y, aunque tenía mil motivos para hacerlo, no odió a su prima. Nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Se parecían demasiado.

**FIN**

* * *

_Ya ha llegado el día 1 de septiembre y es el momento de repartir los regalos del Amigo Invisible y de rezar para que le gusten a los destinatarios. A mí me ha tocado Venetrix y joder si impone, especialmente cuando he tenido que escribir un Sirius/Bellatrix. Por si alguien no lo sabe, se me da fatal tratar a los Merodeadores, Bellatrix me cae fatal y no veo a la pareja, pero he querido hacerlo lo mejor posible para que Venetrix esté contenta y no tenga deseos de matarme. Espero haberlo conseguido, aunque no estaré a la altura de sus escritoras favoritas de este pairing._

_Quiero dar las gracias a __**Sorg-esp**__ por betear la historia. Me dio unas ideas geniales para cambiar ciertas cosas del final, pero me ha faltado tiempo para modificarlo y sólo he corregido los fallos ortográficos y tal. Espero que no le importe porque realmente tenía razón, pero no ha podido ser. De todas formar, muchísimas gracias._

_En cuanto a los demás, espero que si habéis leído mi primer (y seguramente último fic) de esta pareja no os haya resultado muy insoportable. Si queréis comentar algo, ya sabéis como proceder. Yo me despido, encantadísima de participar en un nuevo Amigo Invisible y un pelín impaciente porque llegue el de Navidad._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
